


always and forever

by redrvbin



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, lotsa angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrvbin/pseuds/redrvbin
Summary: older!damian wayne x readerrequest: can you do an imagine with the prompt "get out of here! its a trap!" with either jason or damian? please and thankssummary: Damian had been ignoring you for a few weeks now. However when you suddenly end up in the murderous hands of the Joker he realizes that you would’ve been much safer had he not shut you outwarnings: anGST, like angst. violence?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 47





	always and forever

It had been weeks since you last heard from him. Weeks.  
Yes, you and Damian did tend to go on little breaks for both of your well-beings, but they had never been weeks long. A week at most.

So when you didn’t hear from your boyfriend for weeks, yeah, of course you began to worry.

You first tried to find him at school. Seeing as you both went to the same high school, Gotham Academy, you figured that yo would at least see him in the halls. But alas, your loving boyfriend was no where to be found.

Taking matters into your own hands, you finally concluded the only option left was to show up at the manor itself. And that’s exactly what you did.

As you climbed up the steps to the front door you pondered whether or not this was actually a good idea. Maybe Damian just wanted a break? you thought to yourself.

No, he would’ve told me.  
Finally, you knocked thrice upon the door and waited patiently for it to open. After a few seconds, and a whole lot of whispering, the door finally swung open reveling Alfred, Damian's family butler.

“Hello, Mr.Pennyworth, I was wondering if Damian is home? I haven’t heard from him in a while and I just wanted to check to see if he was okay.” You gave the old man a kind smile.

“Hello to you Miss. (L/N).” Alfred paused for a moment, and you assumed the worst. Maybe Damian did want to breakup.

“Master. Damian is actually on a trip with his father to Metropolis for quite some time, so I assume that’s why you have not heard from him. Would you like me to let him know of your visit?” You frowned, even if Dami was on vacation that doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t have contacted you.

“Um, no, its alright Mr. Pennyworth, sorry for being a bother. Have a nice day.”

Alfred gave you a pitiful smile and shut the door not before replying with a ‘you as well Miss.’

-  
“She came over this morning Master. Damian, I do not know if I am able to keep lying for you. She seems awfully upset.” Alfred spoke over the earpiece.

Damian all but groaned, even though he loved you, he really did not need this right now. Him and his father were currently following the biggest lead of his life and he needed to stay focused. Batman has recently let him in on a case involving none other than the Joker himself. He had escaped from Arkham (again) and planned to take over the city... (again). Did he want to talk to you? Of course, but he couldn’t risk you getting in the way of the rogues they were up against.

“Penny-one, we will talk about this later, I should not have any distractions at this time.” Damian cursed at himself, he didn’t want to push you away - but if that’s what will keep you safe, then so be it. 

“Robin to Batman - what are we dealing with as of now?” Damian sat atop one of the ledges of a hotels roof, waiting for a response.

“We are not dealing with anything at the moment. I am starting to think this case is bigger than you Robin. I’d like you to go back to the cave, call it a night... and no patrolling, we can’t risk anything right now.”

Damian sneered, he knew this wold happen. It always ends like this. He goes on a case involving the Joker and then bam, hes off of it once it becomes serious. Damian assumed it must be from survivors guilt after the death of Jason, but still.

“Tt, how did I know it wold end like this father... Fine. I’m returning to the cave. Don’t bother asking for help next time if you don’t want it.”

Damian turned off his com - against his better judgement - and instead of turning back to the cave, he pulled out his phone, staying seating on the rooftop.

He checked the time, it was only 12:30 am, surely you must be awake.Once more against his better judgement, he texted you.

Hello.  
He waited eagerly for your response. Though Damian was the one to push you away, he had to admit, he was a mess without you. More angsty, shorter temper, it was as if he reverted back to his self from 3 years ago. He cringed at the though.

A few minutes had gone by without text back, he decided you must’ve been asleep and he pocketed the phone, reaching for his grapple gun.

Just as he was going to swing back to the manor, his phone buzzed.

It buzzed once more.

And again.

And again.

He fished it out of his kevlar armor and swiped across the screen answering the call. “(Y/N)?”

Your voice came out whispered and rushed, “Damian, I know you told me not to go out at night but you weren’t available and so I thought I’d just pop over to your house again to see if everything was okay because even though Alfred said you were in Metro-”

Damian cut off your rambling, “Beloved, what is wrong?”

“I think I’m being followed. I- I’m walking back to my house and I was hearing footsteps behind me and then I came home and no one was there so I didn’t know what to do. I’m sitting in my closet now, I think someone is in the house.”

The young Wayne cursed, “Okay, stay calm my love. Do not leave the closet, stay in it no matter what you hear. I’m going to come over right now.”

“Please hurry.” You whispered into the phone.

“Stay on the line with me (Y/N), don’t hang up, please. I need to know you’re okay at all times.” I cant lose you. The words were left unsaid but she knew they were intended.

“Okay, I’m going to stay quiet though, Just in case.” Damian nodded as he grappled from building to building, faster than he’d ever had in his life.

“That’s very smart beloved, please just don’t hang up. I’m almost there.” 

In the distance Damian saw your apartment complex, greatful that he was already in the upper East side. If only he knew what he would be walking into.

-  
“Batman to Penny-one, has Robin arrived home yet?” 

“Not yet sir, would you like me to page him?” Alfred manned the computer while Bruce scoped out the area where Joker was said to be.

“No. That will not be needed Alfred. Though if he does not arrive back within the hour, contact Nightwing, tell him the situation.”

“Consider it done.”

Just as Bruce was about to sign off, the Batcomputer let out a blaring sound, Alfred turned his com back on.

“Sir it appears Oracle has located the Joker.”

“Coordinated, Penny-one?”

Alfred read back Oracles messages and frowned, “No coordinates sir, but he’s been spotted in a general location. The upper East side, by the Villa Apartments. Do you suspect a bomb? Would you like backup?”

Batman froze, the upper East side... that’s where Damian was, if he had gone after the Joker... No. Bruce didn’t want to think about that.

“Penny-one inform Nightwing that assistance is needed, enable Robins tracker.”

-  
Damian scaled the apartment building, finding your fire escape and swinging inside. “(Y/N)!” He called out.

A muffled yell was heard from upstairs, he cursed and immediatley broke into a sprint up the stairs.

The closer he got to your bedroom, the more voices he heard. It wasn’t just you, someone else was here... and he knew who that tone belonged to.

Another muffled yell was heard, this time followed by a much clearer, “Get out of here Damian! It’s a tr-” the yell was cut short by more muffles.

He heard a laugh sound from the other side of the door and his heart stopped. It wasn’t just a lowlife that followed you home... no it was much worse. 

It was the Joker.

Damian stood on the stairs for a second, Bruce would ground him indefinitely if he took on the Joker by himself, but what was the other option? He couldn’t leave you to die.

His mind raced, do I call Batman? Nightwing? Maybe even Red Hood? Damian’s thoughts were soon cleared as another muffled sounded from the door, this time much louder.

Damian busted through the door, katana at the ready and looked around the room. 

What the heck?

No one was in there, the room was dark, but the stars outside casted enough light for him to see the lack of people within his surroundings.

That was until a thud was heard from the closet.

He rushed over and ripped the door open and there you were.

Shoved into the closet with rope around your wrists and a sock in your mouth.

Damian quickly removed the sock and you instantly started spewing words. “Damian you have to leave, there was no one following me home, it was a setup, I got home and the Joker- he- he told me I needed to bring you here because you’re Robin?! I couldn’t even tell you on the phone it was a trap but-”

Damian silenced you with a quick kiss and then turned stoic, “Where is he?”

You opened your mouth to reply but your eyes widening was enough of an answer for the young teen.

“Right here, bird boy,” The Joker drawled.

The boy in question sprung up, holding his katana in a battle stance. “What do you want Joker?”

“What do I want? Hmm, What do I want?” He laughed to himself, “I want the Batman. And I want him dead.”

Damian glared at his opponent, “Then what grievances do you have with me or (Y/N)?” 

The Joker paced within your room and at that point, Damian saw the glimmer of the gun he was holding, the young vigilante clenched his jaw, knowing he had to be careful about this situation or you could get shot... or even worse. 

“What grievances do you have” The Joker mocked, “I don’t have grievances with you bird brain. Its the bat.”

Damian furrowed his brows, green eyes narrowed in anger, “Then tell me, what was the point of bringing (Y/N) into this.”

At the mention of your name, the Joker looked over to you, giving a mocking wave, you shivered at the attention, trying to sink deeper into the closet.

“You see Robin, last time I tried to break the Bat, I did it directly, I blew up Jaso-”

“You blew up Jason Todd, yes I know, that doesn’t answer my question.” Damian grit out.

The Joker narrowed his eyes and then let out a gleeful laugh, “Boy you are just like your father aren’t you? I was saying, I blew up Jason Todd and that ruined the Batman, but in the end he just got another one of you. What I want to do is break you. And that, my dear Robin, will break the big old Batman.”

As the Joker finished his monologue, Damian gripped the katana tighter and stepped closer to you, getting ready to defend you at all costs. “And how exactly do you plan to do that, clown?”

“By taking the one thing that keeps you grounded, by making you snap and turning into Batman's worst fear. A killer.”

At that, the Joker shot his gun, the bullet aimed directly for you. You screamed and dived out of the way, though Damian was faster and blocked the shot with his sword.

“Not going to happen.” Damian lunged at the Joker, swinging his katana about. He finally got the clown prince onto the floor and stood over him, his sword in the air, ready to be brought down. “If you think for one second, I would let you harm my beloved, you’re crazier then they come.” 

Damian’s anger was unmatched, he contemplated doing it - killing the Joker that is. But you were there, and he would never commit such a heinous act in front of hi love.

“Damian, don’t-” You breathed, “Don’t, that’s what he wants...”

You stood from the closet and went to reach out to him, grabbing his gloved hand. The two of you looked at each other for what seemed like forever, a silent conversation between between your eyes.

That was until the shot rang out.

You crumpled into Damian, gripping your stomach wound in pain.

Damian’s eyes widened as he held onto you for dear life. “Beloved?”

He grabbed your hand, feeling the wet substance between his fingers, he said it again, “Beloved!”

The pain was over bearing at this point and with one final cry of ‘Damian’ you passed out.

The teen yelled and turned around, facing the shooter. “You! You muqit al'um!”  
Damian moved forward towards the joker and lifted the katana once more, “I. Am. Going. To. Kill you!” He screeched. As he was going to bring the blade down onto his giggling victim when he was knocked to his knees. 

“Robin no!” 

He knew that voice, Dick, Why was Dick here?

Damian got back up and went to swing again, only to be held back by Nightwing, “Damian stop! This is what he wants. Stand down!” 

All the while, the Joker was manically laughing at the scene playing out in front of him, it was just too funny. As an enraged Damian and a fearful Nightwing struggled for power, the Joker quietly snuck out the window, going into the night.

“That monster! 'Uqsim bihayati sa'aqtiluh!” In his rage Damian reverted back to Arabic, cursing the Joker and himself for not being fast enough.

“Damian, you need to calm down.” Dick gripped his brother face, making eye contact.

“Calm down?! Dick he just shot (Y/N)!” At those words, Damian looked over at your still body. God, there was so much blood.

He raced over to you, breaking free from Dicks hold and found your pulse, it was light but still there. You needed help. Now.

“Contact Alfred, we need to get her to the manor.”

Dick nodded, contacting the butler through the coms. Damian reached out and gripped your hand squeezing lightly, “Beloved you will pull through this, you will. I know it.”

In your pained state you barely made out his words, but you could see your boyfriends intense green eyes boring down at you. “Damian-” You coughed, “Damian, If I die, I love you.”

The teen had to try his hardest not to cry, though he usually had his emotions under the best of his control, you made him soft. “No, my love you will not die, I will make sure of that. We are in this together. Always and forever.”

You smiled weakly, “Always and forever.”


End file.
